


Honey-bee Voice

by Kittyt247



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Apartment, Guitar, Kankri Vantas (Mentioned) - Freeform, Love, M/M, Minor Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor, Sad, Sollux sings and is a loveable dork, but there is a reason he's that way, karkat's pov, you'll find out way later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2102568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyt247/pseuds/Kittyt247
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat gets a rude awakening from what seems to be someone singing with a guitar on the apartment floor below his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's 4 Fucking 30 in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Sollux does have a lisp in most of this.
> 
> Enjoy~

_Things could be sth'o differnet now..._

Ugh, fuck. Where is that coming from? I rolled over falling of my bed and groaned. It's 4 fucking 30 in the morning.

_Never again i'ths what you swore..._

Holy hell. I picked myself up off the ground and dragged my sleep-deprived self to the apartment room's door. 

_Hide what you have to hide and tell what you have to tell..._

With eyes half crusted over, I stumbled down the stairs to the second level of the hotel. Where was that voice and guitar even fucking coming from?

_Remembering you standing quiet in the rain.._

I half jumped when I ran into the mysterious voice, he didn't seem to see me standing a far, maybe he did but I don't fucking know.

_And I ran to your heart to be near..._

He looks so sad. 

_And we kissed as the sky fell in, holding-_

"Oh I'm- s'thorry." He sniffed, I must have looked like the fucking undead with these huge bags under my eyes and dirty clothes.

"I heard you from upstairs and wondered what it fucking was." I half-laughed as I approached him. He smiled at me and began to pat the carpet beside him motioning me to sit.

"What'sth your name?" He asked as I took a seat.

"I'm Karkat Vantas. What's your name?" I answered quietly, he nodded.

"That'ths an interesting name. I'm S'thollux, s'thit, I mean Sollux, Captor." He stammered, seemingly aggravated.

"I see you struggled with a lisp." I laughed stabbing him in the stomach with my finger. He stuck his tongue out at me, wait tongue? No, there were most defiantly two tongues. What the fuck. "So what the hell are you doing playing the guitar and singing down here at 4:30, almost fucking 5 in the morning anyway?" Sollux looked down, shit, I hit a sore spot.

"It's a long s'thory." He mumbled glancing down the hall, he probably has some fucking sob story behind this, but I want to hear it. I moved closer into him and he turned to face me.

"Tell me." Sollux looked really conflicted at my reply.

"Okay, well I guess it all s'tharted..." he trailed off "I'm trying to control my lisp well I explain this. My roommate, they kicked me out. We were super close friends. He wanted to get back with his ex-girlfriend." Sollux growled "apparently we couldn't all live there together. Since then I've been camping out down in the basement. The shit-bag owner of this apartment complex doesn't seem to give a fuck anyway." he huffed shifting the guitar off his lap. I examined him, I never did notice he had multi-coloured glasses. I also didn't notice how long and tiny his legs were either. He probably skyrockets above my height.

"Not trying to be nosy, but why are your glasses blue and red?" I tilted my head, he narrowed his eyebrows.

"You s'theem very interested in me." he giggled as I looked away. "Well, one of my eyes'th I cannot see red and in the other I can't see blue. S'tho, I wear these to help, although, I can live without them." Sollux chuckled. He placed his guitar back on his lap and began to play again.

_I open my lungs dear, I sing this song at funerals, no rush._

_These lyrics heard a thousand times, just plush._

_A baby boy you've held so tightly, the pain it visits almost nightly._

_Missing hotel beds I feel your touch..._


	2. Why do you Care?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few more chapters to add to this. I hope whomever is reading is enjoying this so far.

_You always were the one to show me how._

huh..

_Back then I couldn't do the things that I can do now._

**Blink**

_This thing is slowly tearing me apart._

"Sollux...? Are you real..? Fuck." I felt a cold hand sweep the hair from my face.

"Of course I'm real!" Sollux jeered. What is going on.

"How the fuck did I get here? What time is it?" I blurted out beginning to sit up. Sollux was propped up beside me with a goofy grin on his face, I scowled at him.

"You fell asleep on my shoulder last night while I was playing the guitar. Why were you crying?" Sollux wondered, I slouched, I was crying?

"When was I crying?" He looked a little confused, he straightened himself up to look in my eyes.

"S'thomething was upseting you, KK, you were trying to tell me s'thomething." Sollux whined gripping my shoulders with his boney little fingers. I rubbed my eyes and searched his face thinking of something to fucking say. Why would Sollux even care what was upsetting me?

"Why do you care?" I grunted, his face dropped and he looked down.

"I'm s'thorry Karkat. I wis'th I could help you and be your friend. You jus'th s'theemed an awful lot like me." he whimpered softly, I felt genuine guilt, that's my fault, he's upset because of me. Everything is always my fucking fault, I just met this guy and I do this. I feel like beating myself up.

"I'm sorry Sollux." I whisper bringing his face up to mine his expression pained. I rolled my eyes. "Don't worry about me." I smirked sitting him up properly.

"I've jus'tht always wanted to be a better friend but this'th lisp" Sollux hung onto that last word. "and my sudden interest in wanting to care has s'theemed to bugger people off." Sollux confessed looking down. I gave him a pat on the back.

"No one ever seems to take notice that you care these days." I hesitated, it may hurt, but it's true. He looked up bleakly at me, then back down again.

"I'll leave, it'sth okay. I will s'thee you around." Sollux whispered removing himself from the edge of my bed and walking toward the door. I put my head in my hands as I heard the door open and close.

Karkat you're such a fucking imbecile. Sollux was more upset than I was, but he was so happy last night; I don't understand why. Maybe I'm the reason; my dull, annoying self.

_Sigh_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used:
> 
> Something I Can Never Have - Nine Inch Nails


	3. An Outing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter, expect more to come (o:

"That'll be $4.95, please."

I handed the cashier at Wal-mart my money and grabbed the drink I bought. I realized as I walked out that I needed to go the the pharmacy, do I really need to though? Relying on pills is stupid, but -

"Hey hey, motherfucker." I heard from behind me, I turned around to see my messy-haired, face painted up like a clown friend, Gamzee. I rolled my eyes at his necessity to yell that out loud.

"Hey fuckass." I yawned and he smirked at me.

"Where are you off to Karbro?" Gamzee asked bug-eyed.

"Well I got myself a drink and now I got to stop off at the pharmacy." He looked at me quizzically.

"Those pharmacy fuckers don't know motherfuckin nothing, they think they can make miracles with pills. All they make is addicts." Gamzee snorted, I rolled my eyes at him and he punched me in the arm. "Hey, Kar; have they got any fucking Faygo in there? I could really go for some"

"Yeah, it's fucking Wal-mart." I can't believe Gam still drinks that disgusting fizzy pop, I'm surprised stores still carry that shit.

"Well, I'm off brother." Gamzee laughed walking away. That guy needs a medic I thought as I started walking along the busy street toward the pharmacy. I wonder what people think of a 20-something year old male walking around with clown make-up on. Shrugging at the thought I walked broodingly into the pharmacy, it smells so clean and sterilized. My feet brought me to a counter I was just taller than; I examined the woman behind the counter. She was tall with a grave look on her face. Tapping the counter she looked over to me and smiled.

"Where is your mommy my dear?" I rolled my eyes, of course she thinks I'm a kid.

"I'm 23 years old." I retorted scowling. She instantly looked embarrassed, typical.

"Oh my goodness!" she yelped walking toward the counter to look at me. She got a whole face full of dark tired eyes complete with bags and a scowl. "I apologize, what is your name?"

"Karkat Vantas." I replied angrily.

"Alright." I watched her type into a computer database, probably my name. Next thing I knew she ran off into another room I had no access to, most likely where they kept the medication so people wouldn't just go in and eat them all. "Here we are!" She shouted as she rushed out of the room and set a small green container down in front of me. "Oh, I'm missing something?" She zoomed back into the small room; how could she be missing something? I only take one type of medication. She came back with another green container, this one a bit bigger. "Your doctor has noticed that you have not been sleeping properly and has prescribed some sleeping pills for you." I can guarantee these pills will not work. She pushed the containers toward me and wished me a good day. Luckily insurance covers all this shit. I practically sprinted out of the pharmacy and rushed back down the busy street toward my apartment. I must look like some sort of druggie with these med bottles. The walk back to my apartment building was quite fast, surprisingly, I didn't get get stopped by someone I know. Before I walked into the building, I could hear something; almost like whimpering. I walked back outside to investigate.

_Sing me to sleep_

_Sing me to sleep I'm tired and I want to go to bed_

Is that Sollux singing? I snuck around the corner of the complex to see Sollux laying under a tree, he looked like a mess.

_Sing me to sleep_

_Sing me to sleep And leave me alone_

I can't help but feel terrible for him, but also be somewhat attracted to him? He's got a voice thick like honey.

_Don't try to wake me in the morning 'Cause I will be gone_

I crept over to him, he had his eyes closed with his glasses off. He seemed to have stopped singing and started to whimper.

"Sollux?" I whispered, his eyes flew open. He had the prettiest eyes, the colour of his glasses? One was almost the same shade as mine, a dark, fiery red.

"H-hey, Karkat." He looked a little embarrassed.

"You've got a nice voice, Sollux." Why did I say that? He blinked at me, no expression. His eyes fell into the direction of what I was clutching in my hand.

"What have you got KK?" I don't know why he says 'KK', he hasn't seemed to have explained that yet.

"Some meds and a drink." Sollux gave me a worried look and got himself up so he was sitting.

"Do you need them?" Why would he ask that? "Yeah, I guess." I scoffed. He looked offended.

"I have meds'th too, but I often forget about them. I never s'theem to remember anything I did when I'm not on them." He confessed glancing toward a mother pushing a stroller. Sollux must have some weird illness.

"May I ask what they are for?" I prodded quietly, he nervously tugged at some grass beside him.

"You'll think I'm, crazy." He replied just barely audable. I flopped myself down where he was pulling grass, a lying Karkat, like a dead piece of meat.

"You can't be as crazy as my brother, Kankri." I interjected pushing my thoughts away. He looked down at me longingly, jegus christ it was easy to get lost in his eyes.

"Yeah? Well" he hesitated "I believe they were to help with me being bi-polar, but I have extra s'thide effects out of the bi-polar s'thpectrum and I don't want to get into it." Solllux looked like he was about to cry. I raised my hand to his face and looked him right in the eyes.

"Sollux, that's perfectly fine, if someone said you're 'crazy', then, that's there fucking problem; not yours." He half smiled at me but he still had a gleam of worry stuck on his face. I frowed at him but he turned away from me.

"You don't get it, KK..."Sollux murmured as he got up, and walked toward the trunk of the tree we were under. I sat myself up as he leaned against the tree; not really focused on anything.

"Why Sollux?" I questioned. He looked highly irritated; probably directed toward me.

"If you don't want me to care about you, then why s'thould you care about me?" Sollux implied, yeah that was my fault, good going Karkat. I picked myself off the ground and walked toward Sollux; I moved in right close to him and looked up.

"Just because I don't think you should care about me doesn't mean I shouldn't care about you. I always care about everyone else, I push aside all my feelings and never cry because that's a fucking weakness. I'm over-emotional and I hate that and I hate myself, Sollux. I only care about others, what have I done right with you so far? All I've done is make you upset.." I barked, that's when I felt the hot tears rain down my pale cheeks.

**SHIT.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used:   
> Asleep - The Smiths


	4. Pleas'the Stop KK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, new chapter, it isn't that long; but you'll learn a few things.   
> Enjoy [:{

Showing your biggest weakness to him? Wow Karkat; you're superburb. You will never make friends properly because you don't care. You cry and get angry.

"Karkat, pleas'the s'thtop."

huh? I didn't realize I was on the ground till I opened my tightly closed eyes to see Sollux hovering over me with a genuinely worried look on his face. I'm such an asshat. I grunted as Sollux picked me up off the ground and squatted to my height. I hated when anyone did that.

"Karkat..." he trailed "you were crying and beating yours'thelf up, what is'th wrong?" He looked very pained, that's because of me.

"I'm not even sure what I am to you, but to myself, I'm a useless fuck; okay? That's the only reason you don't need to care about me. There is nothing to care about." I breathed scowling at him again.

"KK, I want to care about you, I know you aren't us'theless." he struggled to say. It started to pour as we stood there, sullen, dirty faces.

"Sol.."I started, his eyes shining to me through the gloomy rain. I pulled him closer to my vertically challenged body. "I can't live in this world anymore. Not once have I done right." I choked, the rain soaking my feeble body. Sollux stood himself up straight and pulled me into him; he was like a living heater.

"Karkat.." Sollux started to cry, my fault again. "I want to help you in every way I poss'thibily can." I felt a hand snake around the backs of my knees and another around my shoulders. "We're going up to your apartment to talk; okay?" I nodded with a surprised look on my face. as we entered the complex of course we ran into someone; that someone, it just happened to be Sollux's old roommate.

"hmph, Sol." He huffed with a smug glance toward Sollux.

"Fuck off Ampora." Sollux snarled.

"Ha. You're just a basement dweller now. And hello small male, I am Eridan." Eridan said coyly. Sollux growled.

"He does'thn't care, s'thea-s'thweat." Sollux mocked.

"Whatever." Eridan coughed as Sollux ran toward the stairs with me still in his lanky arms. When we got to my apartment door I watched as Sollux jammed the key into it. He walked in to gently place me on a chair in the kitchen. Next thing I knew he had run off again. What was he doing?

"Here" he handed me a towel "you don't want your apartment all wet." I frankly didn't care about the apartment, but how did he know where I kept towels? He must have read my mind because he gave me a stealthy look. "The towels'th?" Sollux implied coyly. I didn't know how to react to that other then to just stare at him wide eyed. "Yes'thterday? When I brought you up to your apartment; I clean you up." He smirked. What was that supposed to mean?

"Um, Okay? So?" I stuttered confused, he walked toward the stainless steel sink; turning on the water and splashing his face. It seemed kind of weird considering we were literally just in the fucking rain. I watched as he turned the tap off and hung over the sink, dripping wet.

"I helped was'th you up, KK."

He **WHAT**.


	5. Sollux why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, it's a bit sad.   
> Anyways, enjoy.

"Aye brother, it happens. Did he see anything he wasn't supposed to see?" Gamzee garbled as he stuffed his face with some sort of disgusting pie. I was sitting with my knees up to my chest on Gamzee's floor in the dump he calls his room. I had just finished telling him about my last encounter with Sollux. I hadn't yet mentioned to Gam that Sollux stayed the night when that whole thing happened.

"I'm not sure if he did, I would imagine he probably did." He shook his head at my answer.

"It's not like we haven't motherfuckin seen things on each other we weren't supposed to see, why should it matter when a brother like Sollux sees?" he encouraged; Gamzee had a point.

"I feel like I've developed a crush on Sollux. What the fuck am I saying?" I blurted burying my face in my knees. Gamzee cackled at me.

"Karbro, you can do what you want with him, I'm sure he motherfuckin wants you by how you've all up and explained this situation." Gamzee laughed as he crawled over to sit beside me. "It's all right. Motherfuckin go for it if you think it's all good." He smiled paping my head. As crazy as Gamzee seems sometimes, I don't know what I'd do without him.

"Would you mind if I went off to go find Sollux?" I asked quietly.

"Nah, go and find him." Gamzee answered with a cheeky look on his face. I got up and hopped over all the crap he leaves in his small house and opened the door to the outside. Now to find Sollux. Where could he be? I walked out to the sidewalk, exactly five blocks from the apartment complex. Sollux could be anywhere, he liked to hang around alone in parks. I knew there were two near Gamzee's house, so I decided to scout out one of them; if anything, I'd probably hear Sollux, he sings a god awful lot. While I stalked my way toward the park I could hear someone walking behind me; this sidewalk is never busy. I turned around and felt a flicker of fear.

"Well, hello." Eridan smirked with a pitying look. Shit.

"I don't want any fucking trouble okay?" I growled, he laughed at my remark.

"I didn't say I was going to give you any trouble. Are you looking for poor little Sol? Ha." He croaked looking down at me, Eridan was a bit taller than Sollux; of course, towering over me. Eridan brought himself closer to me as I tried to back away.

"You scared of me?"

"No, you fucking reject. Step off." I screamed spiting every where.

"Wel-"

"Eridan?" A female voice called from not so far off. "ERIDAN! GET AWAY FROM HIM?" A pretty, tall girl with long, black, silky hair came sprinting toward me pushing Eridan away. "Are you okay?" She asked lifting my face with her soft hands.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I hissed backing up, she growled at Eridan.

"Stop going after people." she scolded, her voice full of anger and embarrassment. she turned herself back to me. "Terribly sorry, what's your name?"

"Karkat Vantas."

"Karkat, I'm Feferi or Fef." She smiled shaking my hands. "We will let you get back to your life and leave you be." Fef sang as she dragged Eridan back off down the road away from me. I seriously thought I was going to get beat up. I went back on my way in search for Sollux, he had to be around somewhere. I wondered if he was even outside. When he left my apartment it was before I had even woke up. I pushed aside my thoughts and sprinted across the road to a park that connected to a forest path. He had to be here. I glided by every single person around and in the park to the path entry. I heard nothing. I ran myself down the path looking in every direction hoping to see or at least hear Sollux, but all I got was nothing. I stopped running and gave myself a break when I felt my phone vibrate. I opened it to see a text from an unknown number.

"iive done a bad thiing. iim 2orry." Who was that from? And what the fuck did they do? How did they have my number? I decided I should get back to my apartment. I rushed out of the forest, creeping back through the park. I needed to get back to my apartment fucking quick. I should have been paying more attention to what I was doing rather my thoughts.

"Ouf"

"What the hell?" I had accidentally fell on someone reading behind a tree in the park. I picked myself up off them as they gave me a dark look.

"Sorry." I whimpered running off toward the sidewalk, I could feel tears starting to fall down my face. Fucking hell. I continued to run the four blocks toward the complex. My face was beat red and tear stained. I got several un-mistaken disgusted faces as I entered the building, but I pretended to not care. I had practically flew up to my floor and rummaged my pockets for the door key, I fidgeted as I tried to unlock the door. Nothing seemed different about my apartment, except when I entered the bathroom. Bloody hand prints decorating the floor, walls, and toilet, but there was no one in there. Further inspection of the bathroom lead me to the toilet, it was bloody throw up. Who could've got in?

_I wish I had a reason; my flaws are open season._

_For this'th I gave up trying. One good turn deserves my dying_.

Was that Sollux? I spun around toward the hallway.

_You don't need to bother; I don't need to be._

_I'll keep slipping farther._

I ran toward my bedroom, that's exactly where it was coming from.

_But once I hold on, I won't let go till it bleeds._

I ran in to see him lying in the corner of my room, blood dripping from his mouth and hands. Please be okay.

 _Wish I'd died instead of lived._ He sand quietly as he noticed I had walked in.

"Sollux! Sollux! Are you okay? What happened? Do you need anything? What the fuck happened?" I cried out as I ran toward him, all he did was look up at me with droopy gloom filled eyes.

"I'm fine." Sollux croaked, I frantically shook my head at that, he was ** _not_** okay. I moved my self closer to him and examined him.

"Sollux, why? I-.. Pleas-" That's when those honey sweet, blood stained lips met my stammering words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Sollux sadly sings:  
> Bother - Stone Sour


	6. Bloody Fists

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the last chapter~   
> Enjoy.

I don't really remember what happened that night, but when I woke up I was wrapped in Sollux's sweater and covered in his blood; no sign of him anywhere. I crawled to my hands and knees looking down at the floor. What did this all mean? Why wasn't Sollux still here? I don't fucking understand what's going on. That's when I heard a knock on my door. I tried to pick myself up, but I couldn't so I had to drag my small frame to the door. Slowly reaching up to the handle I balanced myself with the door and began to creep it open. To my surprise it was not Sollux.

"W-What do you want?" I fumbled, it was Eridan. He looked like he had been beaten to a pulp.

"Your little fucking friend, Sol, thought it would be a good idea to brag; with his bloody fists." Eridan scoffed holding his right arm. I gave him a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry, that's my fault isn't it?" Eridan nodded at my sarcasm and that's when I felt supreme pain seep into the left side of my face.

"How's it fucking feel?" He laughed punching me hard a few more times before running off. I probably deserved that. He'd punched my pathetic body so much that I was on the ground. The only thing I could conjure up to do was cry, lay there and cry. I was hoping someone would find me, anyone; but must have been my bad luck because no one came. I had managed to at least close the door, still hopelessly crying on the floor. Then my phone buzzed.

"HeY kAr. I jUsT sAw SoLlUx WaLkInG bY wItH mOtHeRfUcKiN bLoOdY fIsTs. WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED? YoU aLl RiGhT?" Gamzee. I completely forgot about Gamzee.

"HEY. WHERE WAS HE GOING?" I hoped he'd reply back, I didn't know if Sollux was on my side anymore, why did he beat up Eridan? So many questions were circling my confused mind.

"I dOnT mOtHeRfUcKiN kNoW. hE lOoKeD lIkE hE wAs WaLkInG bAcK ToWaRd YoUr PlAcE. iF hE hUrTs YoU hE wIlL hAvE mE tO dEaL wItH :o)" I honestly didn't care at that point if Sollux tried to hurt me, I hurt enough. I didn't bother replying back to Gamzee.

"Hey fucker." There's Eridan at the door again. Punch after kick after punch after kick I forgot he was even beating me. I was completely out of it. I don't even remember how long it was. I eventually passed out from it all.

_It must be your skin I'm sinking in._

_It must be for real 'cause now I can feel_

_And I didn't mind It's not my kind It's not my time to wonder why_

sigh

_Everything's gone white and everything's gray._

It must be Sollux. Too woozy to comprehend.

_Now you're here now you're away I don't want this, remember that?_

_I'll never forget where you're at._

When I finally came to, I was cradled in Sollux's arms, his eyes closed; singing, head rested against the tall armoire beside my bed.

_Don't let the days go by_

_Glycerine_

_Glycerine_

His voice made me so happy, he must have been controlling his lisp well. I snaked my hand up to his face and it spooked him.

"KK? I'm s'tho s'thorry. " Sollux whispered hugging me tightly in his arms, it was easy to tell he had been crying for a very extended period of time. My fucking fault. "Karkat, it's my fault you got beat up. I s'thhould have never even went near Erifuck. I was just so angry and-"

"Sollux, how did the blood get in your mouth?" I asked abruptly, Sollux was silent. I could hear his heart in his chest beat unsteadily. "Sol?" I un-wound myself from his arms and sat in his lap facing him. Sollux gave me an un-easy look when he saw just how badly my face had been bruised.

"KK, Eridan and I were roommates, okay?" I nodded. "Well, sometimes we were more than that. At the bes'tht of times'th, we hated each other. Sometimes that led to s'thome vulgar hate sex." he breathed "That blood from my mouth? Actually that had two reas'thons; one, before I beat up Eridan we might have almos'tht, you know. I guess'th I bit him. The s'thecond reas'thon would be when I came back over here all dis'thoriented, s'thmashing my head full force off the fucking toilet and throwing up blood all over. I did beat up Ampora again though, then I found you because he ran off from me; apparently I didn't get back in time to s'thave you from turning various'th s'thhades of blue and purple. I'm s'tho s'thorry, KK." Sollux admitted painfully.

"I can't stay fucking mad at you for that, Sollux. If anything, Eridan probably had it coming for him." I consoled, I wasn't bothered by what he did, though I didn't know about Eridan ever hate fucking Sollux.

"I'm just s'thorry I never mentioned I can be violent. " He chimed in. "Like I s'thaid, I don't always take my medication." Sollux sighed, I carefully put my arms around him to draw him into a hug. We silently hugged for a few minutes.

"Sollux, can I tell you something, I need to get it off my fucking mind." He hummed as I let him fall back onto the headrest of my bed.

"What is'th it Karkat?" He questioned half-laying limply. I searched my thoughts for the right words.

"I think- fuck- Sollux- I really like you." I stammered, it took a minute for him to clue in to what I had said. I watched as a smile took control of his tired face.

"I was wondering when you were going to fess'th up." Sollux laughed, he moved closer and placed his sweet flavoured lips on mine.

I'm so glad I got up that one morning at 4:30 to meet this fucker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used: Glycerine - Bush.
> 
> I hope whoever read this enjoyed it. I might write another Solkat fanfiction because they are my biggest otp. 
> 
> If anyone has any AUs, please feel free to comment them to me! :o)

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to know the songs:  
> Policy of Truth - Depeache Mode  
> Pictures of You - The Cure  
> The Mortician's Daughter - Black Veil Brides


End file.
